Many markets and product areas require a significant level of expertise in the products and services being sold and purchased and also have an extremely large number of interrelated parts, accessories, and services for the products. Also, some fields, in particular technology fields, can have frequent advances and updates in possible product offerings. This creates a substantial challenge for sales oriented businesses that need to have sales persons trained and informed in large and complex product and service offerings.
In addition to the need to train and inform the sales force, the complex and large product offering produces substantial challenges with respect to the shipping and supply of the products once they are sold. Many products also require installation of the product and training of the customer once the product is delivered and installed. These additional functions, while very important for return customers and general reputation in a market, are somewhat divorced from the sales function of a company. This separation of functions may lead to a break down of quality service in the delivery and installation of the product and training of the end-use customer.